Waking Up Alone
by Devon Jase Colm
Summary: It hoits ta wake up in a cold bed"...Blink wouldn't know. He runs the morning after. But, one of his affairs spins out of control and he's forced to face what he's running from. Only fate will tell if waking up alone drives him home or sends him running.


**A/N:** I don't own Newsies. All the characters are property of Disney, or whoever owns the rights to that glorious movie. The polt, however, is mine.

This one shot is my return to fanfiction, and it the closest thing to a completed story I've written in months. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, though I've betaed it many times. Please let me know of any improvements you think I could make. To warn you now, this is slash - though not grotesquely. If the idea of slash makes you queasy, I suggest you turn back now. If not, by all means continue. Enjoy!

* * *

_To fear is one thing. To let fear grab you by the tail and swing you around is another._  
**Katherine Paterson - _ Jacob Have I Loved_**

* * *

The wind rushed over the roof, rubbing against Blink's body. He'd forgotten how cool New York nights could get. The girl lying next to him stirred, tucking herself closer to him for warmth.

He smiled, relishing the feel of her skin next to his. But he never looked down to admire her beauty or to engulf his face in her sweet breath. He just thought about tomorrow and what it would bring. The fun, the jokes, the fights...what he'd give for a hardcore fight right this instant.

The wind curled around him and the girl again. Her brown locks slid across his chest, tickling his chin. He ran his hand, ice like from the chilled air, over her arm, across her waist, across her stomach , and back again. As he continued this, he though more and more about the fights he'd find tomorrow and forgot more and more about who was at his side. The blood...the bruising...

Exhilarated, he sat up, waking his companion. She blinked herself awake, admiring Blink's beauty. He glowed with an intangible essence, like a fish that had never been caught...and who never would be. Wanting to have him one last time, she covered his back and biceps with kisses, pressing herself against his shoulders. "Blink," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "Blink..." His blood was still pumping from the thought of fights and blood, and it did not cool as she called his name. He closed his eyes, again forgetting who she was.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me again how beautiful I am."

He caught one of her hands creeping across his chest. Sucking on the tips of her fingers, he answered, "You'se de most beautiful goil I'se eva' had de opportunity ta kiss." He could feel her smile and surrender as she pressed her lips against his neck. He bent her back on the blanket and kissed her. He pushed all other thoughts from his mind, and just thought about kissing...kissing...kissing...

She awoke with the dawn, exhausted and wanting more. Dreamily she asked, "How beautiful am I?" But there was not answer. Sitting up, she briskly gathered the blanket around her, disbelief staining her pretty face. He was gone.

* * *

Blink ambled down the cobblestone alleys, a short brimmed cap pushing his sandy locks back. He whistled a nonchalant tune, soaking up New York at dawn. Suspenders swinging at his knees, he continued his wanderings through Manhattan.

When he reached the headline board, a lot of the boys were already there. Mush, Racetrack, Davey, and Dutchy were huddled together aside from everyone else. Stopping to read the headlines, he saw Dutchy's shoulders start to heave, and in anguish, crumple to his knees.

Concerned, all the newsies pushed forward, trying to lift their fallen comrade. A clear distinguished voice rang out from behind Blink. He turned to see Jack Kelly, the undisputed lead of the Manhattan Newsies appear at his shoulder. "Hey, all you bums Leave da guy alone. Dat's it. Back up. Let 'im breath." As the crowd parted, he moved forward, pulling Blink with him.

"You and Dutchy are buddies right?" he asked.

Blink, with his signature quirky grin answered, "Yeah. We'se sellin' partners."

With a shove forward, he was ordered to find out what happened. A little unsure of what to do, Blink knelt next to Dutchy and place a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Dutchy," he murmured, keeping his voice low. "Dutchy, uh, you'se look really broke up. Uh...wanta tell me what happened?"

Dutchy nodded, but when he spoke, the words were muddled by his sobs. Blink stared at his fellow's dirty blond hair, listening for any decipherable phrase. after he'd burst into the second wave of tears, Blink moved towards Jack and said in a low voice, "Cecily, his goil, left him last night. It was deir anniversary or somethin..." Jack nodded and put a comforting arm around Dutchy, trying to calm him.

Most of the boys dispersed, giving Dutchy his privacy. They all knew what it felt like to have a broken heart. The square was quiet except for Jack's soothing tones and Dutchy's sobs. In the quiet, Blink tried to remember why the name Cecily sounded so familiar. He's seen Dutchy with he numerous times at the boarding house, but for some reason he couldn't but a face with the name.

"Dutchy!" a deep male voice bellowed from the street. Blink turned to see Skittery charge at his business partner. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe he would get to see that fight after all. There was a blur of fists and shirts before Jack puller Skittery off Dutchy, who was still sobbing.

"What's all dis about Skittery?" Jack demanded harshly. "Why'se you so keen on grindin' Dutchy inta da pavement."

"He left my sista' alone afta takin' advantage of 'er," Skittery yelled hysterically. "I thought you'se was betta dan dat Specs. Ya promised you'd take care'a 'er. Ya promised."

Dutchy was off his knees in an instant, blue eyes fierce with worry. 'Cecily's hurt?"

Skittery laughed harshly. "Like ya didn't already know."

"Cecily...last night...she...I didn't do nothin' to her."

Blink's eyes grew wide while he eavesdropped. He stepped forward and studied Skittery's face. The angles...nose...full, tender lips. dazed, he murmured, "You'se de most beautiful goil I'se eva had de opportunity ta kiss."

Jack had been watching Blink carefully, recalling his coolness about members of the opposite sex. He remembered Cecily...very pretty girl. And if a pretty girl was wandering the street, Blink, without guilt, would chivalrously escort her to the nearest, quietest, most romantic corner he knew. "What'd ya say, Blink?"

"Nothin' Jack. I didn't say nothin'." embarrassed, he pulled his cap down over his eye patch and slipped into the newly formed crowd. Meanwhile, Skittery was loosing it.

"Ya sent 'er home alone 'n' in a blanket. I thought ya had more hona' dan dat!"

"I told ya Skittery, I wasn't wit Cecily last night. She left me." His voice grew quiet on his last words.

"What? She come home and cried ta me dat some guy about your height, same cola' hair, and an...eyepatch..." The two looked at each other in disbelief. Blink wouldn't have...

"Blink!" Jack bellowed, searching aggressively through the crowd. "Blink! Ya spineless lowlife, show ya'self! BLINK!" But the search was fruitless. He was gone.

* * *

Blink slipped backstage, past the guard. He'd used yesterdays wages for a ticket to Medda's show and loved every minute of it. God, he though, she sure is beautiful. He couldn't count how many time he'd dreamed of twisting one of her red curls around his fingers. And though there was a smile on his face, Medda was pushed from his thoughts by the face of another. He stayed close to the walls and made his was towards her dressing room.

The star on the door was shining spotlessly, and he smoothed his hair in the reflection. Boldly, he rapped on the door and crooned, "Oh Medda..."

She flung the door open and greeted him with a stunning smile and embrace. "Kid! How are you?"

He returned both the grim and high. "I'm doin' ok. How 'bout ya'self?"

"I'm doing just fine." Her melodious voice engulfed him. "Won't you come in?"

Blink swept his hat off his head. "Aw Medda, you know I'd love ta, but would it be propa'?"

"Since when were you ever concerned with proper?" She closed the door behind him, and after he'd seated himself in a straight-backed chair, her smile faded. Though the room was dazzling: gold filigree wall paper, lavender silk curtains, china vases overflowing with gorgeous bouquets, and exquisite costumes lining the walls, his eyes were glazed over from an emotion other than admiration. 'What's on your mind, Kid?"

He grew restless, shifting in the chair. "Hey Medda, is there another way outta here...otha' than de door?"

As she lowered herself onto a velvet couch. She pointed to the window on the right side of her mirror. "Why? You expecting someone?" Blink shrugged studying the floor. "Kid, what's the matter?"

"I...ah...I got involved wit dis goil." A slight blush crept up his cheeks. Medda nodded, indicating he should continue. "And...ah...I left before she woke up like I always do. Usually dis ain't a problem...but see, she's Skittery's sista' and used ta be Dutchy's goil. I didn't know none of dis when I started kissin' her. And den I found out dis mornin' and Jack was dere...man, he's gonna kill me."

"For sleeping with her?"

"Naw, dat's what Dutchy'll get me for. Skittery'll kill me for dat and for leavin' her. Jack...Jack'll skin me for runnin'." Medda raised her eyebrows in question. "He always tell me dat all men make mistakes, but da real ones own up ta dem. He can't stand liars or cowards."

She nodded, gauging her words carefully. "So Kid, you always leave the morning after before they know?"

"Always?"

"What's that?"

Blink shrugged. "Listen Medda, I ain't got any answa's ta dose questions a yours. I just need a little advice."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Kid. Everything has consequences."

He sighed. "I was afraid a dat." Suddenly, there was an uproar in the hall. Guards started yelling. And then Blink heard Jack saying, "I just gotta speak to 'er Offica'. Medda! Hey Medda! Can ya come help me out 'ere?" The noise persisted and Blink moved towards the window and opened it.

"Kid..." she began."

"Just don't tell 'im I was 'ere." As she nodded, he leapt lightly out of the window. He started at a run, and passed the stage door when someone caught his arm. Eyes wide, he looked to his captor. A very attractive red head pulled im into the shadows. Curls...Medda...

In a seductive tone she explained, "I haven't had a good time in a long while. I was a rough night tonight. Can you give it to me?"

He studied her face in the shadows. The dim light caught traces of glitter and stage makeup. "You'se one of Medda's dancers."

"Yeah, and if you're running from something, my room is the next door down." He started in that direction, but she stopped him again. "Only if you can give me what I want."

Pasting on that quirky grin, he promised, "Oh I can." Playfully he c chased her to the door, and once inside, kissed her with all his might.

Hours later, sweaty and exhausted, he rolled on top of her again. Her eyes sparkled, begging for more like everyone before her. He relished the feeling of skin against his. Twisting one of her red curls around his finger, he whispered, "You know, you'se de most beautiful goil I'se eva had de opportunity ta kiss."

* * *

"Boys!" Medda screeched and immediately the roaring noise disappeared. The occupants of the hall parted to let her pass and she made her way to Jack's side. "If you would kindly release him," she demanded sharply, and the man pushed Jack away, disgusted.

After Medda had shut her dressing room door, he immediately began his inquisition. Blink had been here, hadn't he? Where was he going? Was he the least bit guilty? Who was he with now? He was coming back, wasn't he? Jack finally paused for a breath. "Hey Jack, calm down." She eased him into a chair. "Kid wasn't here."

He sat, dumbfounded for a while. I na flash of movement, he began to pace, a cigarette between his lips. "I'm gonna kill the bastard." The smoke swirled up towards the ceiling.

Medda, wishing for a smoke herself, sank onto the sofa. "What are you so mad about, Jack/"

"He violated Cecily and broke da code a hona we'se got."

"But what did he DO Jack? Anything different than what you would have?"

He paused, smoke shooting out his nostrils. She nodded, his silence being an agreement. ' Wouldn'ta run."

"Of course you wouldn't have. You're braver than he is. Kid's just looking for a good time. He doesn't stop to think about anything else."

"He's gotta start. If he don't, he'll land in jail. He won't find no fun dere."

Medda chuckled. "You act as if you're his father. You can't save him from himself."

"I may not be his fadda' bu tI am his friend. I'd do anythin' to make sure he stays outta trouble."

"Then go home."

"What?"

"Go home. Sleep. wait for Kid to come home too. He will."

Jack nodded and walked to the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob. "He ain't been home a lot."

"Well sooner or late, he'll wake up alone. Then he'll come home."

* * *

The next morning Blink was back on the streets, suspenders swinging around his knees as always. He moved with the sun, stopping occasionally to tip his hat to a passing lady or to swipe few apples from a street vendor. Soon he was gazing at the water from a Brooklyn dock. He stretched and noticed the setting sun's red rays and the way they played over the water. it was like watching a kaleidoscope and he was so engrossed that he didn't hear anyone behind him. "Hey Blink," a gruff voice murmured at his shoulder. With a slight smile, he greeted Spot Colon, the Brooklyn Newsie. The two boys stood in silence, Spot constantly fiddling with his slingshot. Nervously, he pushed his dark hair back from his face. "Ya came back."

"Yeah," Blink answered, "I guess I did." The silence fell with the sun and they stood in relative darkness, a sliver of the moon reflecting off the water.

"Jack's been looking for ya..."

"Figured he'd be."

Spot, slightly confused, studied Blink in the moonlight. "What'd ya do dis time?  
with a laugh, Blink briefly explained himself. "You'se always runnin' from somethin'."

"Sho' seems dat way." And again the silence pressed against them - Blink contemplating, Spot watching Blink. The air grew cold, whipping off the water. Shivering, Blink started the conversation again. "Medda asked me why I leave in da mornin'."

Spot shifted uncomfortably. Why did their conversations always come to this? "Yeah? What'd ya tell 'er?"

"Dat I didn't have any answa's."

He nodded, allowing the conversation to fade. Then bravely, he asked, "Why do you leave?"

"Huh?"

"Ya always leave..." He started it, might as well finish. "No matta what. It hoits ta wake up in a cold bed...specially when ya seem ta rememba a coitan promise..."

"Aw Spot, ya ain't still hung up on dat?" Blink exclaimed, disbelief staining his voice. His friend's eyes grew cold as he continued. "Dat was months ago. Ain't ya found anyone else yet?"

Spot angrily faced Blink, squaring his shoulders. "What're you'se implying?" HIs voice was dangerously quiet.

Blink's eyes grew wide as Spot's breathing got faster and his face fell into a scowl. "I didn't mean anythin' by it Spot. I'se...I'se..."

"Da hell you didn't," he growled and punched Blink so hard that he fell into the water wit ha splash. Sputtering and shaking water from his hair, Blink cursed at Spot. "Tell me why you leave you bastard!" the latter challenged.

"I don't know!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T! WHY DO YOU LEAVE!" All that could be heard was the water lapping against the dock. Still fuming, SPot whispered, "Why'd ya leave me?"

"Cause I was scared!" Blink shouted back. "I was scared a what was happenin'. And I'se been leavin' since den cause it makes me sick ta look at dem."

"Dem?" There was a shred of hope in Spot's gruff voice.

Blink splashed at the water exasperated. "All dos goils...Dey mighta been pretty but..but...dey ain't you Spot." There was silence. "Dere! I said it! ya happy?"

In response, Spot happily dove onto of Blink, nearly drowning him. When Blink resurfaced, Spot was on top of him again, kissing him fiercely. "Hey Spot, lets slow down. We'se got all night."

"You'se right," he murmured, putting some space between him and Blink. He splashed at the blond. "So what now?"

As had become to custom, silence fell between them, Blink pointedly studying the water. When he finally met Spot's steady gaze, his resistance broke. "Aw, what da hell?" The two were instantly entwined again, barely bothering to stay afloat. And as Blink ran his hands through Spot's hair, even to icy water couldn't cool his fervor. It was like that until morning.

At dawn, the two dragged themselves to shore, flopping down on the pebbly beach. After catching his breath, Spot punched Blink playfully. "Wanna go again?" His grin was devilish.

Smiling back, Blink pushed himself to his feet. "Not now. Now we'se needsta go see Jack."

"Why?"

A dark resolution came over Blink's face. "I'm tired a runnin'."

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Jack greeted, seeing Spot and Blink enter the city square, "if it ain't da dimwit." Spot, a growl in his throat tried to charge Jack, but Blink held him back.

"Take it easy, Jack," he replied, slapping the whimsical grin on his face. He spat on his hand and extended it to Jack. The gesture was not returned.

"What makes ya think ya can just come back 'ere?" The other Newsies gathered behind him, Skittery at his right and Dutchy at his left. "You'se done somethin' unforgivable."

"Jack, if ya just let me explain, I can make it all right. I can -"

"Like hell you can make it all right!" Skittery exclaimed. "Tell that to Cecily!" The other newsies chorused in agreement. Cries of "Soak him!" echoed through the square. Jack held his hands up for quiet.

"All right Blink, give us a reason not ta soak ya."

The whimsical grin had never left his face, and as he answered, the smile broadened. "I'm in love with a wonderful guy." He pulled Spot close to him and laid a kiss on his mouth. "I ain't runnin' no more."

* * *

Blink and Spot staggered into Medda's theater bruised and bloodied. Blink leaned on Spot for balance. He'd taken most of the beating, even as Spot tried to fend about fifty newsies off. After Medda answered the knock at her door, and Blink saw the horror overcome her face, tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Oh kid..." she whispered, helping Spot to lower him onto the couch. "What happened?"

Spot began to move away, but Blink clutched his hand. "He happened."

She nodded with understanding, fetching a washcloth from her wash stand. As she began to dab the blood away from his many cuts, Spot's hands stopped her. Gently, she relinquished the cloth, allowing him to continue. "Who did this to you."

"Jacky-boy's newsies," Spot answered through a swelling lip.

"Jack's? Are you sure?"

"Yeah Medda, dey are." Jack stood in the doorway. "I tried ta stop dem."

"I know ya did Jack," Blink murmured, his eyes growing heavy with exhaustion.

"What're ya gonna do now?"

"Dunno." He gulped down water from a glass that was pressed to his lips. "Hey Spot..."

"Yeah?"

"About dat promise..."

"Blink, you'se gotta rest. Now - lie back down." Blink had already pushed himself up so he was inches from Spot's face. With a kiss, he said softly, "You'se still de most beautiful guy I'se e va had de opportunity ta kiss."


End file.
